Internet-connected electronic devices can support a variety of cloud-based media and entertainment applications. These applications include media streaming applications in which a server streams content to user devices, gaming applications in which a user interacts from a user device with a game that executes on a server, and a variety of social media and communication applications that allow large numbers of users to interact concurrently with each other and with cloud-hosted content and applications via their Internet-connected devices. Among cloud-based applications, cloud gaming presents some unique challenges due to: the widely varying hardware demands of gaming titles; the diverse topologies in which cloud-based games can be played (e.g., by a single player, by multiple players in a single location, or by multiple players in multiple locations); the need to transmit reliably and without latency player inputs to a gaming server that executes a gaming session and gaming session outputs from the gaming server to the players' devices/displays; widely varying player expectations as to speed and responsiveness of gameplay; and the desire in some situations to provide near-real time gaming content to spectators. Other challenges of cloud based gaming relate to providing a consistent gameplay experience for players regardless of where they are located (e.g., close or far from the server), how they connect to the gaming service (e.g., via a fast or slow Internet connection), and what type of device(s) they use to play the game (e.g., a generic personal device or a dedicated game controller) and view gameplay outputs (e.g., a personal device or a media device connected to a media streaming device).
Specifically, there is a need for a cloud gaming system that supports multiple gaming sessions for multiple gaming titles, where the games can execute concurrently with acceptable latency and responsiveness, including for multiple players who are playing the same game title from the same or different locations, with a wide variety of input and output devices and network connections. In addition, there is a need for a cloud gaming system that, upon receiving a player input (e.g., a gaming input entered on an end user gaming device/controller) in a gaming session, processes the user input promptly and outputs high-definition images reflecting the outcome of the player input action for all of the game players simultaneously and with acceptable latency. There is also a need for a gaming system that, in some situations, provides a high definition video stream of gameplay activity to allow spectators to follow the gameplay in real time on the respective display devices. As such, it would be beneficial to provide a cloud gaming system with efficient game processing and output mechanisms to expand the gaming experience in a wide range of gaming settings, from spontaneous gameplay by users gathered in the same location to online interactive gameplay by multiple users from different locations.